villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Mok's Alliance
Mok's Alliance is the sinister faction, led by the occult superstar, Mok Swagger. It plays a major and central role in most of the Non-Disney villains wars, while it also serves as a mixture group and team chemistry with that of Maleficent's, in Heroes vs. Villains War. Members: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Non-Disney Villains Tournament Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Non-Disney Villains Tournament Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Gallery: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Mok's Forces Mok.png|Mok Swagger (Occult Superstar, and Top Competitor, fell into a dark abyss world, by the end of the First War, in a climax battle his old rival, Dr. Facilier, revealed to have survived his fall by the beginning of the Second War) AM.jpg|Mok's Supercomputer (Tool and Artificial Intelligence, used by Mok, still remained intact, even after it's master fall) Rock-rule-schlepper.jpg|The Schlepper Brothers (Primary Henchmen of Mok, remained intact, even after their master's fall, tasked to guard Mok's Supercomputer, by the beginning of the Second War) Friends.png|Friends on the Other Side (Group of Demons, once allied with Dr. Facilier, betray Mok, after the revealation of a massive demonic entity, and reunite with Dr. Facilier) Ludmilla Human.jpg|Ludmilla (Former Employee of Mok, slain in battle with Maleficent) Sharptooth.png|Sharptooth (Brainwashed Dinosaur, formely controlled by Mok and Professor Screweyes, abandoned the faction, after Screweyes' defeat to Emperor Zurg and became one of Eris' latest Titans, slain in battle with the Wind Titan) Screweyes.jpg|Professor Screweyes (Mok's primary henchman and lieutenant, slain in battle with Emperor Zurg, by his own crow minions, resurrected in the middle events of the Second War) The Eccentric Circus.jpg|Professor Screweyes' Eccentric Circus (Group of Performers, working for Screweyes, remained intact, even after their master's fall) Screweyes' Henchmen.png|Screweyes' Henchmen (Thugs serving under Professor Screweyes, fate unknown after First War) Screweyes' Elephants.png|Screweyes' Elephants (Circus animals, perfoming at the eccentric circus of Professor Screweyes) Demons (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).png|Demons (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) (Demons serving under Professor Screweyes, fate unknown after First War) Crows (We're Back A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|The Crows (We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story) (Former Minions of Screweyes, turned on him, by Emperor Zurg, killing him offscreen) 998259-holli would 03 super.jpg|Holli Would (Primary Henchwoman of Mok, banished to an unknown dimension, while being in the Live-Action Universe, by Captain Hook, returned to the Hand-Drawn Univere in the middle events of the Second War) Demon Energy.png|Demon Energy (Energy force, that drew Holli Would back to her own dimension, fate unknown after First war) Tftm0078.jpg|Megatron (Decepticon, serving Mok, after battle with Captain Gantu) SoundWave Transformers by Thuddleston.jpg|Soundwave (Decepticon, serving Megatron, and later Mok) The Demon.jpg|The Demon Gigantic (Mok's ultimate dark minion, banished by the combined forces of Dr. Facilier and the Friends on the Other Side to it's own dimension) The Schlepper Brothers: Char 39580.jpg|Toad (The Oldest of the Schlepper Brothers) Sleazy.jpg|Sleazy (The Middle-Aged of the Schlepper Brothers) Zip.jpg|Zip (The Youngest and Naive of the Schlepper Brothers) Others: Ludmilla.jpg|Dragon Ludmilla (Monster form of Ludmilla, slain in battle with Maleficent) Rex.jpg|Rex (Archive Footage, used to represent Sharptooth, during battle between Screweyes and Emperor Zurg) Galvatron repaint cartoon.gif|Galvatron (Megatron's new rebuilted body, constructed by Mok) Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Mok's Main Forces: Mok.png|Mok Swagger (Once came up to the top, Mok began a grand scheme, that eventually led him to take over ther Underworld, became ruler of it, and joined forces with Stalker) Rock-rule-schlepper.jpg|The Schlepper Brothers (Minions of Mok) AM.jpg|Mok's Supercomputer (Artificial Intelligence, formely serving Mok, destroyed by John Castaway's Quarrymen) Mok's Girls.jpg|Mok's Girls (Trio of dancing women, under the employ of Mok, fate unknown after initial appearance) Screweyes.jpg|Professor Screweyes (Once resurrected by Mok, Screweyes became involved in the upcoming war, eventually becoming Second-in-Command Captain of the Underworld, after the Second War) The Eccentric Circus.jpg|Professor Screweyes' Eccentric Circus (Group of Performers, working for Screweyes) 998259-holli would 03 super.jpg|Holli Would (Once drawn back to the Animated Universe, Holli Would became involved in the war once more, became Queen of the Underworld, by the end of the second war) Tftm0078.jpg|Megatron (Decepticon, formely serving Mok, and formely known as Galvatron, control broken, after battle with the Qualrrymen, and formed his own faction, slain by Emperor Zurg, in the Battle of Planet Z) SoundWave Transformers by Thuddleston.jpg|Soundwave (Decepticon, serving Megatron, and later Mok) Forte Glares.jpg|Forte (Pipe Organ and Ally of Mok, transformed back into his human form, reverted back into his pipe organ form, by the beginning of the Third War) Forte's Illusions.jpg|Forte's Illusions (Illusions, drafted by Forte) Tumblr liuplycl241qctpr4o1 400.png|Cruella De Ville (Former Queen of the Underworld, became a dimensional agent of Mok) Jumanji-stalker.jpg|Stalker (Close Ally of Mok, and Servant of Chernabog) Acolytes.jpg|The Acolytes (Followers of Chernabog, also working with Mok) The Seven Homunculi.jpg|The Seven Homunculi (Group of Demons, introduded in the Finale of the second war) The Schlepper Brothers: Char 39580.jpg|Toad (The Oldest of the Schlepper Brothers) Sleazy.jpg|Sleazy (The Middle-Aged of the Schlepper Brothers) Zip.jpg|Zip (The Youngest and Naive of the Schlepper Brothers) Cruella's Live-Action Allies: Live-movies cruella.jpg|Cruella De Ville (Leader of her own faction, Spy of Mok, and Close Partner of Dr. Claw) 360px-Sanfored Scolex.jpg|Dr. Claw (Close Ally of Cruella De Ville) Inspector Gadget 1999 Kramer.jpg|Kramer (Scientist in the employ of Dr. Claw) Sykes (Inspector Gadget).gif|Sykes (Subject of Dr. Claw) CountOlaf.jpg|Count Olaf (Former Ally of Dr. Claw, switched loyalties with Pinhead, slain by his master, after a failed mission) Zorg.jpg|Zorg (Former Ally of Pinhead, switched loyalties with Cruella and Dr. Claw, by the end of the Second War) Mok's Spies: Tumblr liuplycl241qctpr4o1 400.png|Cruella De Ville (Espionage of Mok, and leader of her own faction in the Live-Action universe) 369px-Sarousch.jpg|Sarousch (Espionage of Mok, and former member of Ratcliffe's faction, defeated in the Battle of England, later slain by the overload of insanity and madness, caused by Professor Screweyes's powers) Loki Disney.jpg|Loki (Spy of Mok, and former ally of Hades's faction, revealed betrayal at the end of the Second War, as Mok drove out Hades' forces from the Underworld) Megavolt.png|Megavolt (Spy of Mok, Ally of Shan-Yu's empire, and Member of the Sorcerer's Society, currently still a member of Shan-Yu's rule) The Seven Homunculi: Lust.png|Lust (A mischievious and scheming woman) Gluttony.jpg|Gluttony (A fierce and monstrous Homunculus) Images.jpeg|Envy (A shape-shifter Homunculus, able to take the form, whatever it chooses) King Bradley.jpg|Wrath (The representative of the whole kingdom of Amestris) Greed.jpg|Greed (The only renegade of the Homunculi) Char 7508.jpg|Sloth (One of the most powerfull Homunculus) Others: Forte.jpg|Human Forte (The human alias of Forte, transformed by Mok's technology, reverted into his previous form in the Third War) Clown.jpg|The Clown Illusion, created by Screweyes, to frighten Sarousch and Frollo's Soldiers, undone after battle with Screweyes) Tick-Tock the Crocodile.jpg|Tick-Tock the Crocodile (Illusion, created by Screweyes, to frighten Captain Hook, undone after battle with Screweyes) The Nightmare King's Darkness.jpg|The Nightmare King's inner darkness (Archive Footage, used to represent the introduction of the Seven Homunculi, by the end of the Second War) Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Mok's Main Forces: Mok.png|Mok Swagger (Leader of his own faction, close Ally of the Stalker, and one of of the main followers of Chernabog, became also ruler of the Underworld, by the end of the second war) Rock-rule-schlepper.jpg|The Schlepper Brothers (A trio of siblings, working for Mok, victors of the Second War) 998259-holli would 03 super.jpg|Holli Would (Chief Lieutenant of Mok, and Queen of the Underworld, by the end of the second war) Screweyes.jpg|Professor Screweyes (Chief Lieutenant of Mok's faction, victor of the Second War) The Eccentric Circus.jpg|Professor Screweyes' Eccentric Circus (Group of Performers, working for Professor Screweyes) Forte Glares.jpg|Forte (An ally of Mok and a former Member of the Acolytes, slain by Titania, in the Battle of Hell.) Forte's Illusions.jpg|Forte's Illusions (Illusions, drawn by Forte, destroyed by Titania) 641378-aku large.jpg|Aku (Former lieutenant of Eris' faction, joined Mok's faction, after his release, from his imprisoment from Tartarus) Skulker.jpg|Skulker (Emissary of Aku) Bounty Hunters (Samurai Jack).png|Aku's Bounty Hunters (Hunters, associated with Aku, slain by Yono) Wuya.png|Wuya (Heylin Witch, working for Aku and Mok) Heylin Members.jpg|Heylin (Wuya's race) Acolytes.jpg|Acolytes (Partial of their number is working with Mok, most left or slain in various circumstances) The Seven Homunculi.jpg|The Seven Homunculi (Artificial Monsters, serving Mok and Chernabog respectively) The Schlepper Brothers: Char 39580.jpg|Toad (The oldest Schlepper Brother) Sleazy.jpg|Sleazy (The middle Schlepper Brother) Zip.jpg|Zip (The youngest Schlepper Brother) Non-Disney Villains Tournament Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Mok.png The Duke ( the Vampair Series ).jpg Sinbad-eris.jpg Evil Sinbad.png Rasputin.png Rameses.png Tzekel Kan-0.jpg 41782 41705157635 2947 n.jpg Mott Street Maulers.png Digit.jpg Poster.jpg Griffin by light askha.jpg Ogthar.jpg Happily3.jpg Blackwolf.jpg Rothbart-the-swan-princess-19446099-720-403.jpg Prince froglip.jpg The Professor.jpg Elmer Fudd Elmer Fudd A Wild Hare.jpg Url-6.jpg Category:Factions Category:Team Villains Category:Organization Category:Evil Organizations Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Mok's Alliance Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Mok's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Mok's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Mok's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Mok's Alliance in Non-Disney vs. DC Villains War Category:Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Mok's Alliance in Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Frollo's and Mok's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains